Car Crash
by Its-Cumber-Cookie
Summary: Dean, Sam and Castiel get in an awful car crash, caused by a truck and Dean's recklessness. They end up in the hospital. Thankfully, Bobby is there. Much better than the Summary says, trust me!


Car Crash, a Supernatural fanfic

Summary: Sam, Dean and Cas get in a car crash. A truck basically hits them from behind, and the front gets crashed on a tree after swaying off the road. Yeah, you can imagine what occurs. (No character death don't worry). Oh, I also included Bobby in this story because the bond he has with the boys is just ADORABLE!

Pairings: None, I don't like slash fics. Just pure friendship :3

Rating: T because of the small amounts of blood.

**AN: So, I am writing this little fic because the Plot Bunny just wouldn't leave my head. I also do not know if I will be continuing my other fic, Broken. Maybe I will, maybe I won't. Only time will tell.**

* * *

Dean turned on the radio. To his surprise, a wave of heavy metal hit him, Sam and Cas on full volume, causing the three to put their hands on their ears.

"Turn that thing down, will you!" Sam shouted at him, as if he were speaking while strong wind blew. Dean quickly did as he was told, and the music was gone.

"Can I ask why the car radio was on full volume?" Cas asked.

"Well, I guess when I'm sitting in the Impala drinking away my misery, I need music."

"In this case Heavy Metal?" Sam told him, sarcastically."

"It's guilty pleasure."

"More like guilty banging-your-ears-out. You could have gone deaf."

"Shut up, Sammy. I need to concentrate on the road." Dean snapped.

"Of course, the road. With that heavy metal blowing up you could have been scared, and make the car go off its course."

"Sammy, when have I ever done that?"

"Um, never, but everything has it's first time."

"Hey, don't jinx it."

"Um, guys?"

"Jinx it? What if we crash? Huh? What happens if we all die?"

"Well, in that case, which by the way is never going to happen, we just call 911 or something. And then get healed by Cas. Right, Cas?"

"Guys?"

"What if we broke lots of bones and Cas couldn't heal us?"

"Don't make up things in your mind, Sam."

"Guys!"

"What?!"

"There's a guy with a truck coming behind is with incredible speed. I think he lost control of the brakes-"

_CRASH!_

The truck hit the Impala in the back, causing the windows to break and the Impala get half its size. Cas quickly ducked down, but a piece of metal from the collapsing roof hit him on the head.

"Cas!"

The Impala spiraled out of control, and it went off the road. Dean was desperately trying to stop it, while Sam was getting knocked back and forth. Damn idiot just didn't want to wear his seat belt.

Dean pressed the brakes, but to no avail. He tried very hard to stop the now spinning car. The last thing he remembered before blacking out was wind shield breaking, and the image of a tree in front of him.

* * *

Headache. Head pounding. Sore throat. Dean's eyes were burning. He felt like he couldn't move. Actually, he couldn't move. A large branch of the tree he had just hit had conveniently fallen where he was sitting, shattering the rest of what was left of the wind shield. He opened his eyes and looked around. The Impala had crushed directly on the tree, and apparently swayed sideways, making escape through the doors impossible. He quickly looked at Sam.

Sam's head was tilted and rested on the window. He looked unconscious.

"Sam! Sammy!" Dean said, smacking him on the cheeks. No response. He touched his neck, feeling for a pulse. There was one, and it wasn't exactly steady. He felt a wave of nausea race through him, and tried to control the bile going up his throat. His brain was mush, and he couldn't think straight. After a couple of failed tries to wake up Sam, Dean remembered he had an Angel in the back seat.

He turned around, before a burning pain struck his foot. He tried moving it, immediately regretting it afterwards.

He had broken his foot.

Great.

He was useless now.

The only conscious person in this car, and he had a broken foot. Trying to ignore it, he carefully turned to his Angel.

What he saw horrified him.

He saw the windows shattered. Basically the entire back of the Impala was crushed. And there was Cas, lying on his seat with a large piece of metal next to him. The metal was covered in blood, and so was Cas' face. His skin was a deathly pale. Dean tried to move towards him to feel for a pulse, but his damn leg just wouldn't stop burning.

So, his only option was to shout at Cas. At least it he wasn't heavily unconscious, he could help him and Sam.

"Cas! Can you hear me, buddy? Cas!"

No response.

Dean tried that for several minutes. Still, no response from the Angel.

"Damn it, damn it to Hell."

'Call 911, idiot', a little voice inside his head told him. He quickly searched for his phone, finding it crushed into his pocket. Frustrated, he threw the pieces on the ground.

Suddenly, he heard voices. Outside. So close, yet so far away. And they seemed to be going further.

* * *

A couple of minutes passed. Dean was trying his best to stay awake. He looked over at Sam. He probably had a concussion. Then, he looked at Cas. He was still unconscious, and Dean didn't even know if he was alive. But, he probably was. Angels don't die that easily. Yet, they don't get knocked down that easily.

The voices got nearer, and sirens started beeping. Dean covered his ears. Soon, he saw the door next to him getting broken, and people pulling it out so they could get to Dean.

And then, light.

The door was out, and Dean couldn't have been happier. People were around him, speaking fast.

"I'm okay... I'm okay... Get my brother... And Cas..." He mumbled at the questions. He tried getting out, but immediately lost his balance and fell down.

Yep, definitely a concussion.

He felt paramedics getting him to the ambulance.

"Get Sam... And Cas." Were his last words, before unconsciousness took over him once more.

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

He always hated hospitals. The uncomfortable beds, the plain white walls, the bland bed sheets, and the horrible hospital coffee. He hated waiting, and he hated being a patient.

He probably was in a hospital now. Judging by the annoying beeps he heard in his conscious. But why was he there? Did anything happen?

Sammy. Is he alright?

Then it all came back to him.

The car crash. The stupid truck hitting him. Heavy Metal. Cas being unconscious for the longest time ever.

Angels don't get unconscious like that. No. They should never get unconscious like that. Not in a car, not ever.

And Sammy.

Sammy wouldn't wake up. He tried his best, he really did, but with sloppy hands and a brain turned to mush, along with scrambled thoughts, did not help very much.

He had to wake up. He had to see if his friends were alright.

He finally opened his eyes. He was in a hospital indeed. He saw nurses running to him.

"Mhm." Was all he managed to say.

"Sit still, you are heavily sedated."

"Sam..."

"Your brother is okay. He is currently being taken care of in the next room."

"Cas?"

"Your friend is also okay, although he suffered much more damage than you and your brother. He is currently into surgery right now, as some parts of metal were pushed into his skull. Would you like to call any family members?"

Dean immediately thought of Bobby.

"Bobby..."

"Alright, can you tell me the number?"

Dean told the nurse Bobby's number. She smiled and started talking on the phone, going away from Dean's sight.

Dean winced. Bobby was on his way here. But the fact that Cas is in surgery... Can Angels go through surgery? Well, as long as the doctors don't have an angel blade, Cas should be fine. The only way he may get the doctors a little suspicious is the fact that he will heal quicker than most patients, but the doctors will probably just ignore that.

Dean closed his eyes and let unconsciousness take the wheel once more.

* * *

The second Bobby found out about his boys being in a car crash, he ran to the hospital immediately. He went to the reception lady and pounded his fist.

"I need to see three patients right now. They were in a car crash

"Alright, tell me their names please."

"Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester and Castiel..." Bobby stopped. What was Castiel's last name? He never said. Do Angels even have last names?

"Just Castiel."

The nurse searched for a while. Every second passing made Bobby even more nervous.

"Okay, your friends are in the rooms 2B, 3J and Castiel is in the operation room."

"Oh, what happened to him?"

"You'll have to ask the nurses about that, since I don't know." The nurse smiled.

"Okay, thank you very much." Bobby ran to find room 2B. Once he did, he burst inside.

"Is he okay?"

A doctor approached him.

"Are you a family member?"

"Closest thing he's got for a father, you can say." The doctor nodded.

"Mr Winchester has suffered a concussion, along with a broken leg. Nothing too serious. I suppose Sam Winchester is his brother?"

"Yes."

"He only had a concussion."

"What about Cas? I mean, Castiel?"

"What's his last name?"

"I don't know, he never told me."

The doctor looked at Bobby with an expression of clear confusion.

"Yeah, he's a weird guy. Is he okay?"

"Mr. Castiel has suffered a concussion, one broken rib, and some metal pieces embedded into his head."

"Will he be alright?"

"He's currently still in surgery, we don't know yet."

"Okay. Can I make a request?"

"Anything."

"Can you get Sam from the room 3J and get him here? I see there's an empty bed next to Dean's, and I'd like the boys to be together when they wake up, to avoid confusion and me having to go from room to room."

"Um, sure. Nurse Velma?"

A nurse came next to the Doctor.

"Can you get a few nurses to get Mr Sam Winchester from room 3J into this room, please?"

"My pleasure." She said, leaving the room.

"Mr..."

"Singer. Bobby Singer."

"Mr Singer, sit on the chair, make yourself comfortable. Would you like to wait for the boys to wake up or?"

"I'm not going anywhere. Oh, and one last favor."

"Anything."

"After Castiel's operation is done, is there any way you can get him transferred into this room?"

"I'm afraid patients who have gone out of surgery have to wait at least a couple of hours after they have woken up to get transferred into another room."

"Oh, okay. Thank you Doctor."

"No problem, Mr Singer."

The Doctor headed out. Bobby sat on the chair and waited. The time was currently 7:31 PM. He was gonna wait a long while.

* * *

At around 3:00 AM, and after Sam had been transported, Bobby was informed with news of Castiel.

"Um, are you Mr Singer?"

Bobby quickly woke up.

"Sorry to wake you up, I'll come by in the morning."

"Oh, it's okay. I'm a light sleeper."

"Okay. So, about Mr Castiel."

"Yeah?"

"He went out of surgery. He is healing surprisingly fast." The Doctor chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah, I guess he has a good metabolism." Bobby lied.

"Well, Visiting hours are long over, though."

"Please, they are my boys. I have to stay for them."

"Very well. Good night, Mr Singer. We will inform you in the morning about Castiel's state."

"Thank you."

The Doctor left the room and Bobby continued his sleep.

* * *

9:00 AM it was when Bobby opened his eyes, and saw two green orbs staring into him.

"Dean! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just woke up. Is Sam alright?"

"Still sleeping."

"Where's Cas?"

"Cas had gone into surgery. Apparently, two pieces of metal got embedded into his head."

"Oh."

Dean's mind was too fuzzy to process everything. He looked over at Sam, who was still asleep.

"Can we see Cas?"

"Well, I can but you need to stay in bed."

"I can take a wheelchair. I don't feel like puking anymore, and I don't feel like crap."

"Fine, but you are gonna have to find a way to pay me back after I take you out of your room while you're still healing."

"Alright, we have a deal." Dean smirked. Bobby left to go find a wheelchair. Dean tried to move his leg, which was in a cast. He couldn't move it. Thank god for the pain killers and morphine, or he would be screaming in pain now.

In a few minutes, Bobby returned with a wheelchair.

"Alright, let's get you up."

Bobby carefully helped Dean get on the wheelchair, and wheeled him all the way to where Cas was.

"Is he awake?"

"Don't know. Probably not, he was in surgery a few hours ago."

They got just outside of the room, only to find Cas desperately fighting with a nurse. They stayed and watched for a bit, still not walking in.

"I don't want your IVs, human!"

"Sir, we need to get you the IVs in, we need to get some morphine in your system so you won't be in pain."

"I'm not in pain! It's just making me high!"

Dean was trying to contain his laughter. Bobby walked in.

"Excuse me lady, this one is my friend. I'll talk some sense into him."

"Are you sure? I can't even get him to take his pain killers."

"Don't worry."

The nurse left the room. Dean wheeled his way into the room next to Castiel.

"Cas."

"Dean. Are you okay."

"I'm fine."

"Why are you in a wheelchair?"

"Nothing, just my leg is broken. Can you fix it?"

"I'll try."

"By the way, why were you in surgery? I thought you could heal yourself."

"When you have pieces of metal stuck in your head, it's hard to be conscious."

"Right. So, can you heal me so we can get the hell out of here?"

Castiel stretched out two fingers and touched Dean's forehead. He suddenly felt his leg alive again.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Where is Sam?"

"Right here." A voice out of the room said. They all turned and saw Sam leaning against the wall.

"Sammy! Are you alright?"

"I'm okay. My head just hurts a bit. But it will pass. I'm also kind of dizzy."

"Well, how did you get out of the room?"

"Oh, I sneaked past the doctors and nurses and I heard Cas' voice. And here I am."

Sam walked to Cas, who immediately healed him.

"Cas, can you get up?" Said Dean, dumping his wheelchair in the corner of the room.

"I think so." Cas carefully got up.

"Alright, let's get rollin'." Bobby said. They all got out of the room and walked down the halls. A doctor saw them.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"The patients are feeling fine, tell everyone we are leaving."

"But you need permission to get out of the hospital with patients who are not allowed to!"

"Bye bye!" Said Dean. They all got out of the hospital, and got into Bobby's car.

"Well, glad we got that cleared out." Dean said.

"Where are our clothes?" Sam asked.

"Got them right here. Bobby said. "Wait until we get home."

"Well, I'm just glad we are all okay." Sam said.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Cas?"

"It will probably be best to let Sam drive next time."

Dean smirked.

"I think you're right. I should ditch driving for a while. At least we are all okay."

The three smiled together, and Bobby watched them from the mirror, smiling too.

* * *

**AN: Did you** **guys like it? Should I write more fics like these? Let me** **know, and leave a review if you** **liked it!**


End file.
